The Flower & The Firecracker
by Lulu Veronica
Summary: Byakuya makes a contract with Kukaku Shiba to create weapons to aid Soul Society in fighting hollows. They must survive working and living together until the contract is up. Horrible summary is horrible. // Pre-Series // ByaKuka //
1. Give & Take

**Chapter 1 – Give & Take**

Kukaku Shiba was calm, sitting quietly outside her home. She had a half emptied bottle of sake and some crackers beside her, her pipe in hand, and she was very much enjoying the warm sun. It was rare she enjoyed the sun this way. Normally she would feel annoyed by it, jealous that she could not make fireworks that flew as high as the sun.

In her younger days it had seemed a far more attainable goal, but now she had other things that needed focusing on. She had a brother to take care of and a household to tend to. Kukaku was the eldest now, and the responsibility fell on her. The time she could devote to fireworks had been nearly cut in half since she had been forced to take on the responsibility of being the head of the dwindling Shiba clan.

Kukaku lifted her head, exhaling a bit of smoke as she sensed a strong reiatsu approaching. It's owner was unmistakable. She let out a small sigh at the sight of the white haori of a shinigami captain and the light ginpaku kazanohana scarf. Of all the people to appear on her property, the last she would ever expect was Byakuya Kuchiki.

Kukaku grinned a bit. It must be something big for him to lower himself so far as to seek out an ex-noble such as herself. She wasn't sure why they hadn't sent someone she actually liked, such as Captain Ukitake. That would have been a smarter idea, seeing as she was obviously needed for something. Byakuya Kuchiki would not just come by her place to have a chat and a cup of tea.

Byakuya was followed by three other shinigami, whom she did not recognize and assumed were of no importance. They were likely just escorts for Byakuya. The rather disgusted look on his face, which was most likely due to the display outside of her home, only caused her grin to grow wider.

They stood now, both still as stone, several yards apart. Kukaku was the first to break the silence, taking a drag from her pipe and then exhaling. "What is it that you want? You're not exactly welcome here." She had never much liked Byakuya, and she knew the feeling was mutual.

Byakuya gave a forced, polite nod. "Lady Kukaku Shiba, leader of the formerly noble house of the Shiba clan. You are being summoned to create weaponry for the Gotei 13 to aid us in fighting hollows." He kept a serious, stern disposition in spite of the woman's increasingly manic grin. "We are prepared to pay you in whatever manner you see fit, so long as it brings no harm to Soul Society or the human world."

Kukaku cocked her head slightly to one side, laughing a bit. Oh that had not been intelligent on his part. Offering her anything. The most logical course of action would have been to have the Shiba's nobility restored, but they had gotten along fine without that for years. Money might have been a wise second choice, but she and Ganju did well enough to support themselves. No, Kukaku Shiba knew exactly what she wanted.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, noble head of the Kuchiki family..." Kukaku rest her hand on her hip. "My work is my art, my life... My soul. I would never sell it to heartless bastards like the shinigami." Kukaku put on an angry face, talking down to Byakuya. She was one of the very few people in Soul Society unafraid to do so. Byakuya could not harm her, especially not now when he needed her for something. "I am not for sale, Kuchiki. Especially not to a man like you."

Byakuya exhaled, quickly growing frustrated with her attitude. "Your 'art' and 'soul', as you put it, could help save lives if you were to aid us." She couldn't have just made this easy on him could she? Of course not. She wasn't known for doing things the easy way. But he wasn't about to let this woman, an ex-noble, talk down to him.

Kukaku gave a half-hearted laugh. "What do you know about soul, Kuchiki?" She looked away, towards the Seireitei. "Why should I give anything to the Shinigami? Why should I lower myself and work for the people who took my brother and didn't give him back until he was just a bloody corpse to be left on my doorstep without so much as a word? I didn't find out the truth until weeks later when I stormed into the Seireitei and demanded answers myself."

Kukaku did not hold it against Rukia that she had killed Kaien. Once kukaku had learned the truth behind the ordeal, and had discovered how much Rukia was hurting over it, Kukaku had made the decision to forgive her. But that didn't change that Kaien was dead. Her brother, her idol, was gone forever.

Byakuya glared sternly at her. "If you were to help us, such a tragedy might not occur again." Byakuya would not deny Kaien had been a hard worker, and a good shinigami. He had taken good care of Rukia in the time he was alive,and Byakuya was grateful to him for that at least. Rukia had taken his death rather hard, and it had pained Byakuya to see her in such a state, even though he never let it show.

Kukaku took another drag from her pipe and exhaled the smoke. She wouldn't vocally admit that he was right. If she could prevent another tragedy like Kaien's, wasn't she obligated to do so? She tilted her head a bit, glancing at Byakuya. "You do realize my work comes at a very high price."

"I have already informed you that, as long as you do not intend harm on Soul Society or the human world, we are willing to pay whatever price you ask." Byakuya hated repeating himself. This woman was obviously going out of her way to try his patience, and it was working. Very well. And he didn't like that manic grin that had returned to her face. Every instinct he had was telling him to run as fast and as far as he could. But Byakuya was too dignified for that, and he refused to return and have to write a report that he failed.

"I have no intentions of harming Soul Society or the human world. I have friends both here and there, so that wouldn't serve my interests." Kukaku watched Byakuya for several moments, trying her hardest not to burst into laughter at the thought that had crossed her mind. There was no way he'd ever agree to the price she would set, but she had warned him that her work came at a high price. Kukaku took a few steps forward, long strides that brought her nearly face to face with Byakuya. "Get on your knees." Kukaku laughed. "If you want me, Byakuya Kuchiki, you'll have to get on your knees and beg."

Byakuya felt the urge to strike the woman rising merely at the suggestion that he do such a thing, but he kept it contained. She was arrogant, asking him to dishinor himself in such a way. Especially in front of others. She was watching him now, waiting for what his response would be.

Byakuya had been ordered by the Head Captain to bring Kukaku by any means necessary. He had been sent because he was a noble, and she had formerly been a noble. If Captain Ukitake's health hadn't been so bad, he probably would have been the one to go. That would have been a wiser decision. The Shiba woman was friends with the ill Captain. She would have been more agreeable to him. Unfortunately, it seemed that the only way that Byakuya would be able to get her was by giving in to her outrageous demands and humiliating himself in front of his men. And Byakuya refused to return home a failure.

As if it caused him great pain to do so, Byakuya Kuchiki lowered himself to his knees, bowing his head, if only so that Kukaku could not see the furious expression on his face. "Kukaku Shiba, head of the once noble Shiba Clan. I, Byakuya Kuchiki..." He paused, exhaling painfully. Beyond this there was no turning back. "...I, Byakuya Kuchiki, humbly beg for your assistance."

Kukaku stared down at Byakuya. He had actually done it. She could barely believe what she was seeing. The situation must have been rather dire for him to actually have gone through with that. The requested payment had been made. Kukaku now found herself obligated to help. "All right. There is now a contract. One between you and I, Byakuya Kuchiki." She stepped back, extinguishing her pipe and letting her hand rest on her hip. "I will need to work within the Seireitei. I will need to examine the way your kind fights and the severity of the enemy my work will be used against in order to properly create an effective weapon."

Kukaku lightly tilted her head to one side as Byakuya rose, carefully wiping the dirt from his uniform. "I am to assume that materials and a place to stay will be provided to me?" It would be a pain, not to mention nearly impossible, to move her entire workshop to the Seireitei.

Byakuya gave a small nod. "You will be staying within the Kuchiki estate. Everything you need will be provided. If there is anything you require from your home, someone will be sent to retrieve it." He could not believe he had just done such an undignified thing. But at least she had not given him a hard time about it, and had agreed to the work.

The thought of having to live in the Kuchiki estate annoyed Kukaku, but she accepted the fact that it could have been worse. She was lucky that Byakuya wasn't putting her in the worst conditions possible for what she'd made him do. "If anything needs to be retrieved, I will get it myself." Kukaku insisted, "I cannot trust people unfamiliar with the workings of explosives to go through my workshop. I will not have any unintentional injuries due to the mishandling of my work."

Byakuya was almost impressed by the statement, but did not let it show on his face. "All right. Be ready within the hour. I will send a message saying we are returning."

Kukaku, without further word, turned and entered her home, leaving Byakuya and his men on her lawn. Once inside, she sighed heavily. "Oh, Aniki... what am I getting myself into?"


	2. Crossing The Threshold

**Chapter 2 – Crossing The Threshold**

It had been a long, agonizing trip back to the Seireitei. Kukaku had kept a pace allowing herself to walk beside Byakuya, refusing to follow behind him. Byakuya continued attempting to move in front of her, not accustomed to being anything but the leader. The shinigami that had accompanied Byakuya watched the pair in a sort of amused horror, frightened that eventually one of them would snap and attack the other. It would more likely be Byakuya, since Kukaku seemed to enjoy the little game.

Every now and then, as if just to annoy Byakuya further, she'd run ahead a bit and stop, waiting for him to catch up. Byakuya would simply keep walking, taking a deep breath and silently remind himself that this was for the greater good. He just had to not lose his temper. Once her weapons were designed and tested, the 12th division could manufacture them and he could be done with this woman for good.

But now they were within the walls of the Seireitei, and since they had arrived, Kukaku had seemed to calm down and behave herself to an extent. She still refused to walk behind Byakuya, but she seemed more subdued. He was glad she would at least behave in public, even if she did seem to enjoy the fact that the entirety of the Gotei 13 was staring at them as they passed.

Byakuya halted, turning to his escorts. "Inform Head Captain Yamamoto that I have returned with the aid of Lady Shiba. After that, you are all dismissed." The three took off quickly. The stern captain tilted his head to the woman who strode confidently at his side. "I will show you to your quarters. You may rest for this evening and begin work tomorrow. If there is anything you need, send for me and I will have it delivered to you."

Kukaku mostly disregarded Byakuya's words. She tilted her head lightly. "Kuchiki... How is Captain Ukitake doing?" Last she'd seen him, the poor man hadn't been well at all. As long as she was here she should at least stop in and check on him. Ukitake had been somewhat like a father to Kukaku and Ganju, especially after Kaien's death. Every now and then he'd send a letter or a little money or something. And Kukaku, whenever she could, would sent him sweets.

"He's mostly stayed in bed lately from what I have heard from Rukia." Byakuya exhaled lightly. "As of late he has not been well." That news seemed to upset Kukaku a bit. She didn't like the thought of Ukitake being so ill that he was bedridden most of the time, and it showed on her face.

Byakuya looked over at Kukaku, then ahead again and gave a small, dignified sigh. "If you would like, I could bring you by to see him. I will inform him to have his third seats return you to the estate and you will be shown your room. It is too late for you to begin work this evening anyway." He knew that if she spent her time worrying about Captain Ukitake, the Shiba woman would not get as much work done. Thus having her visit with him now did not seem like a bad idea.

Kukaku turned, halting in her steps. It was a kind gesture, or at least it seemed to be. She gave a small smile, but rid it from her face before Byakuya could see. "Yes, thank you. It would be a give me a great peace of mind to sit with him for a while." Byakuya nodded, not responding to her statement, but turning and redirecting his course toward the 13th Division. Kukaku resumed her pace at his side and followed.

The walk was brisk and short, neither of them speaking. At Ukitake's door, Byakuya gave Kukaku a small nod. "I will alert the guards at the estate that you will be returning late in the evening. Please take your time." At least with her here, she would not be bothering him, and with Ukitake she would likely be well behaved since the two of them were friends.

"All right." Kukaku nodded, staring at Ukitake's door. "Have a nice evening, noble Lord Kuchiki." The way she referred to him was was obviously coated in sarcasm, but Byakuya brushed it off. As Kukaku knocked on the door, Byakuya strode away with a cold look.

But in place of Byakuya's cold look, came a warm voice, punctuated by a horrible cough. "Ah! Come in! The door is unlocked!" Kukaku pushed the door open with a smile and strode in. Ukitake's face lit up, "Kukaku! What a surprise!" Then he covered his mouth in a failed attempt to hid another horrible cough.

"Hello, Jushiro. It's been a while." Kukaku's smile was forced as she tried to hide her worry over the ill Captain. She pulled a chair over to his bedside and sat. "How are you feeling?" Kukaku felt terrible asking. He obviously felt horrible. But maybe for a little whole the two could sit , talk, and pretend that nothing was wrong.

Ukitake laughed softly before covering another cough. "Oh I've been better, Kukaku." He exhaled gently, "But it always gets worse before it gets better, right?" He smiled, looking over at the younger woman, the sister of his late Lieutenant. "Though I really wasn't expecting to see you here. What brings you out this way?"

"Ha!" Kukaku laughed a bit, "Working actually. I've made a contract with Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm to create explosives to help with the hollows." She exhaled, amused. "If nothing else it's fun to push his limits. If he's going to give me that arrogant look, I'm not above pushing back.."

Ukitake laughed, "Oh my. Poor Captain Kuchiki." He shook his head lightly, hiding another cough. "Do go easy on the poor man, Kukaku. He is a bit fragile these days, even if he doesn't let it show."

Kukaku smiled a bit and nodded, "I'll try not to push him too far, but you know me, Jushiro." She grinned. "I am not a docile, kind woman." They both laughed, chatting about all of the things that had gone on since their last meeting.

The biggest topic of discussion was Kaien Shiba. They spoke of how great of a brother he was, how great of a shinigami he was, and how hard both of them had taken his death. And Kukaku cried. It was not something she did in the presence of many people, but Ukitake was nearly her father. She could bring herself to cry in front of him. Kukaku knew what happened in that room stayed there.

Hours later, Kukaku bid Captain Ukitake good night and good health and allowed his third seats to escort her back to Byakuya's estate. She talked with them about Kaien as well, laughing and talking more about his lighter side. When they left her, she asked them to take care of Captain Ukitake, and walked off with the guards sent to escort her to her room.

The room was a good size, and would obviously double as her workshop for the duration of her stay. Kukaku gave the guard a polite nod, than shut the door behind her. She flopped onto the bed with a hard sigh. She was exhausted, really. It had been a long walk, and dealing with Byakuya had been enough to make her eager for a good night's sleep.

**Notes:** Well it was bound to happen sooner or later. I've already got DA and LJ under my belt, it was only a matter of time before I hit with ByaKuka. Thanks to Mewtwo and Li for all of the inspiration, And thanks to Bridget for demanding this get done. Also a tad of thanks to the reviewers of chapter 1, who have made me want to continue this. 3

This will be updated at my leisure. Chapters probably won't be very long. I'm a college student. I've got other stuff to do aside from write fanfiction. But I love ByaKuka, so I'll try to see this through to some kinda ending.


	3. Morning Light

**Chapter 3 – Morning Light**

Byakuya had not waited up for word that Kukaku had come back. No, he had been up half the night working. Or at least that was the excuse he would give. He'd been mildly concerned that she would run off back to her home. Part of him had faith that she would honor their contract, but with the disposition that she was known for it wouldn't have surprised him if she ran off.

Come morning, Byakuya was out in the estate's courtyard, sitting beneath an ancient sakura tree. The blossoms had begun to fall, and Byakuya occupied himself with counting them. Falling petals associated themselves with old memories, mostly of his late wife. In the five years they had been married, they spent most of their mornings here, enjoying the quiet and the freedom from the family's constant disapproval of their union.

He watched, counting mentally as the petals fell, landing on the stone lanterns around the courtyard, in the small koi pond, and briefly, before the wind would pick them up again, into his outstretched hand. And then with a small gust of wind they were off again to find a more final destination.

It was Kukaku's ritual to take a walk in the morning. It was the most comforting period of the day for her. She generally spent her afternoons concerning herself with Ganju's whereabouts and hoping that he was keeping out of trouble, and her nights were devoted to missing Kaien. The morning was the only time her mind could be completely cleared, and she could devote a little time to thinking about herself.

Kukaku wasn't exactly sure how she'd ended up in the open garden, but she had to admit it was far nicer than anything that she'd ever had on her property. Trees had never really been an option with her line of work. Too much of a chance of hitting one and things catching fire, and things catching fire was never good unless it was intentional.

She looked over as she came across Byakuya, sitting by a small pond. Kukaku stood, observing him, standing several yards behind him on the stone pathway that lead back into the building. It wasn't as though Byakuya was unaware of her presence, but he chose not to turn, or to speak to her.

A nearly complete blossom fell into his hand, resting there for several moments before another breeze picked up and carried it. Kukaku gently reached out, catching the flower in it's decent. It was almost like an unspoken greeting between the two. Almost.

Kukaku may have been a woman of seemingly destructive hobby, but she was not a total savage. Her life did not revolve around destroying things. Kukaku could appreciate beautiful things. Beautiful things were the reason she created fireworks. It made her uneasy that her talents were being used to create weapons, instead of something beautiful. But they were weapons meant for protection of the innocent. If she could prevent what had happened to Kaien from happening again, that would be enough.

The morning seemed to make them two different people. They became more than the arrogant, cold shinigami and the loud, eccentric pyro-technician. Looking at them in that light, they really weren't all that different.

"I have yet to properly thank you, Lady Shiba." Byakuya finally spoke up. He exhaled lightly, still not turning to face her. "You have my thanks for aiding us, and giving your work to us." He rose slowly walking forward to the wooden steps that lead back to his room so he could get ready for his day. "You may work as you please. Your workstation is ready for you. I must attend to my duties as a Captain and will likely not be around most of the day. If you need me for anything, send someone for me."

Kukaku stared momentarily, surprised by Byakuya's thanks. It had been unexpected, but after the shock wore off, it set Kukaku at ease. She had almost forgotten that she was under contract. The work had been paid for, in a manner of speaking and she was obligated to see it through. She could not just do whatever she pleased. "I will begin work immediately. I will have rough draft sketches for you to approve by this evening."

Byakuya gave a nod and walked inside without another word to her. Kukaku turned, still carrying the fallen blossom, and walked back the way she came, returning to her room. Yes, it was time to get to work.


	4. Chess

**Chapter 4 – Chess**

Things were hectic when Byakuya returned to the estate, but no more so than usual. He was relieved that there were no reports of his "guest" acting up and causing problems. It was said there was commotion from her room, but any time a servant would check in to ask if she was all right she would, rather threateningly, tell them to leave her alone. She had been brought food, as well as tea and sake, twice during the day, at Byakuya's request before he had left that morning.

Byakuya strode in a distinguished manner down the corridor. As the servants had said, there was a great commotion inside. Byakuya tilted his head slightly, knocking on the door to the residence and workshop he had given to her. From inside came a rather agitated voice, "I told you a thousand times I'm fine! I'm _working_!"

Byakuya exhaled, almost amused, and pushed the door open. "Lady Shiba, perhaps you should stop for the day. It's become rather late." He looked over the room. Kukaku sat on the floor in the middle of the room, papers strewn around her, tea mostly untouched, food half eaten. Both bottles of sake were completely empty, one on it's side. On the sill of the window was the sakura blossom from that morning. Byakuya was surprised to see the flower, but decided better than to speak of it.

Kukaku had only felt it appropriate to keep the flower. 'Hanabi' came from 'hana', so it was only natural that the latter should be present for the creation of the former. It had become a symbol of the contract between them, and Kukaku's constant reminder of the work she needed to do. At some point she'd sent a servant to her home to inform Ganju of where she'd gone and what her situation was. She knew he'd be unhappy with her, but it was for the greater good.

Kukaku gathered up the papers and got to her feet, presenting the somewhat messy stack of close to thirty designs to Byakuya. "These are the designs I've begun to work out. Please look them over. I will need you approval before I can move on." Many of the designs had flaws, ones that would need to be greatly worked out before their construction could begin, but it would do for now.

Byakuya stared for a second at the large stack of paper. She had accomplished all of that in one day? Though he would not admit to it aloud, Kukaku seemed to work much harder than he gave her credit for. He had assumed she'd spend most of her day drinking and slacking and maybe have half of a design to present to him. But even though it had been obvious that she'd spent time drinking, she seemed still completely sober and had done far more work than even he might have been able to in her position.

He flipped through the sketches He didn't understand much of what it said, but the designs all seemed fairly light and compact, which made them good for transport. When Byakuya had finished he offered the paper's back to her. "Very good... Tomorrow I will bring you out to the 6th division training grounds so you may get a feel for the way shinigami do combat. Please cease work for this evening and rest so that you are not tired tomorrow."

Kukaku took the stack of papers and set them on a table next to the door. "Wonderful. From that I should be able to narrow these down and begin work on prototypes. That will narrow it down further to which models would be most effective for your purposes." She wasn't going to let Byakuya give her a hard time. She wouldn't even give him an excuse to. Kukaku would honor their contract. A breech of contract on her part would only be bad for her, since she would be in debt to Byakuya, and that was something she refused to let happen.

Kukaku turned, stepping back into the room. "Yes, yes. Of course." She tilted her head back slightly. "Might I ask you a question, Kuchiki?"

Byakuya almost looked offended as she walked away from their conversation, but was slightly taken aback by her request to ask him something. He nodded lightly. "Yes, I don't see why not."

"It's just out of my own misplaced curiosity." Kukaku scratched the back of her head, then looked to the flower on her windowsill. "Why is it that you never seem to smile?" There had to be a reason. Kukaku couldn't bring herself to believe that someone would be unhappy just for the sake of being unhappy.

Byakuya was very startled by the question, and how personal it was. He didn't feel that he was obligated to answer to this woman. "I have reasons. Ones that do not concern you." Byakuya was unhappy. He would not deny this, but he felt he was entitled to his unhappiness after all that happened to him. First all of the struggle his family had put up in regards to his marriage to Hisana, then the death of his parents, and then Hisana's illness and eventual death. All of the vows he had made to them that now restricted the way he lived. They were all reasons for his unhappiness, but they were his alone and not for Kukaku to know.

Kukaku looked over her shoulder at Byakuya, not feeling as though it was worth the effort to turn and look at him fully. "I am just trying to understand you, Kuchiki. Men like you, ones who limit their own happiness, perplex me." Kukaku shrugged lightly and looked back to the window and the darkening sky. "I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation."

"You are just a simple, common woman. The strain of being a noble is not something you could understand." Byakuya's cold, distance tone returned. Who was she to question him? What had she done to earn that right?

Kukaku's previously calm eyes grew annoyed. "A common woman?" She turned to face him fully, hand resting on her hip. "What about me is common, Kuchiki? Have you forgotten that I was raised a noble, just like you?" She took a long stride toward him, taking up a proud stance. "I grew up under your pretty noble laws and I rebelled against them. And because I did, you have me here making weapons for you! Do you think they'd let me do this if I was a noblewoman?" She set her shoulders back, glaring sternly at Byakuya.

Byakuya, in turn, glared back at her. "You do not understand the life I have lived, and you should not pretend that you do, Lady Shiba." He would not be intimidated by her. "The life I have lived is very different from yours."

"Thats why I _asked_, Kuchiki." Kukaku hissed, "Asking questions is the only way to understand the things you cannot grasp. My life and yours have been different, but you and I are very much the same." Not wanting to hear her, not wanting to think of the reasons he was unhappy, and refusing to believe that they were alike in any way, Byakuya turned to leave her.

Kukaku frowned at the gesture. "When the wise old men have finished their game, Kuchiki, both the noble king and the lowly pawn are placed together in the same box. Remember that." Byakuya pushed the door shut at her remark, walking swiftly down the hall so as to get away from her as quickly as possible.

Kukaku turned quckly, lying down on the unfamiliar bed. Sleeping tonight wouldn't be as easy. She was still riled up from working, and her brief argument with Byakuya. "Kaien, I hope you'd approve of this decision." She wrapped her arm around the pillow on the bed before letting go and rolling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. "You always said I shouldn't concern myself with battles, or shinigami. That I was to create beautiful things, create light. My only obligations were to myself and my family."

Kukaku shut her eyes against the images in the room, trying to forget where she was and pretend that she was home. But it was no use. The sounds, the smells, the air itself were all different. She hated it here.

Byakuya walked in long, angry strides back to his room. How _dare_ she speak to him in such a manner. If it wasn't for the fact that they needed these weapons, he would have thrown her out. He walked into his room, quickly shutting the door. He changed for bed, still trying to figure out what to do with the obnoxious woman currently employed under his name. He refused to let the pawn topple the king. He'd find some way to get her in line and keep her there.


End file.
